darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage Island
Mirage Island is a large, extremely involved and interactive area created by Ishida. It's full of difficult puzzles and fascinating rewards. To enter mirage island you have to go to the room "South of the Temple". And look for 'A shimmering portal". If the portal isn't there, wait for the message "You sense a mystic glow coming from the temple square." Upon entering you'll be given 15 min to finish the area. There are ways of extending this, but that is for you to find. To see what time you have left, type say timer anywhere in the area. Once the 15 min runs out you'll be transferred out, no matter where you're located in the area. You (mostly) progress through Mirage Island subzone by subzone. I'll organize the Wiki to reflect this. Kush Many fights in Mirage Island are very difficult. You can help yourself out by acquiring some Bubblegum Kush, which heals you substantially when you eat it. Bubblegum Kush is sold by Blasphemy (located in town) for 2,500,000 QP per Kush. Expensive, but often necessary. Jungle There are two main things to do when just starting out in Mirage Island, both of which are focused on the Jungle. The first is to rescue the Merchent(sic), and the second is to gain access to the Volcano. Rescue Mission # Go to Gypsy Aishi. From room "Before The Gates" (where you first enter the island), go north, all east, open down, down, 2 west, open down, and down. This brings you to her house, 3 rooms in size - she wanders around inside of it. # Talk to Aishi, she'll send you on a rescue mission in the Jungle, giving you a tool you'll need. # To get to the Jungle, return to "Before The Gates" and head 2 North and 3 West. Creating the Jaguar Soul (long) # Travel to the shoreline south of the town. Along the shoreline, you'll see waves wash up against the beach. Occasionally, they'll wash up an Ancient Tiki Doll. Pick it up and claim it. You can only carry one tiki doll at a time. If another attempts to spawn and someone in the room already has a doll, it will not spawn. High Tier/Ballsy Players: Tiki dolls wash up MUCH more frequently in Ishida/Mermaid's room. On the shoreline, go all east, down, three west, up. Ishida is aggressive and dangerous, so be careful. Tikis wash up almost constantly in this room. # Once you've got a Tiki Doll, go to the Shaman. From "Before The Gates": Open North, 2 North, 2 West, Open West, West, 3 North, 2 West, 3 North, West, 2 Down (2n 3w 3n 2w 3n w 2d) # There, Put Tiki Tree. You'll "hear a ferocious roar." This is The Jaguar spawning. # The Jaguar spawns somewhere in the Jungle. go 2U, then start looking around within the Jungle to find him. # Find the Jaguar, kill it. You'll get a Jaguar Soul Fragment. # Repeat steps 1-5 thirty three(33) times. This takes a long time. # Once you have 33 jaguar soul fragments, return to the Shaman, and type "combine fragments" to acquire the Jaguar Soul Ocean Smallest sub-zone. Only one objective here. Mermaid Scales # Go to Ishida's room (from "Before The Gates": s, all east, down, 3w, up) # Kill Ishida. You'll probably need to be Tier 6 or higher to win this fight, Ishida has very aggressive regeneration. # When Ishida dies, the Mermaid spawns. Heal up, re-buff, and kill the Mermaid. # Mermaid loves to de-stance you, de-sanc you, and rip off ALL of your gear. Have an alias (or trigger) set to "call all; wear all", or you'll take too much of a beating while de-sanced and de-weaponed. # When Mermaid dies, you get Beautiful Scale. You'll need 1 of these for a later quest, so save that one. Feel free to farm more, they're a great forgeable for psyche players. Mermaid Scales Type forgeable, extra flags no-spell no-gift You must have 4 EQ points to wear this item. Affects mana multiplier by 0.07%. (Base) Affects psyche by 35. (Base) Buried in Sands A small but incredibly frustrating area. Two goals in here: Kill the Anchaic Wyrm (optional), and find the Ancient Temple. Getting There To reach Buried in the Sands, go to the Shaman, and kill him. Once he's dead, "enter tree".. Anchaic Wyrm (Archaic Scale forgeable) * When you enter Buried in Sands, you'll see a Relic Hunter. Kill it. Each time you kill a Relic Hunter, it has a chance of spawning the Anchaic Wyrm. if it doesn't spawn, wander the sands until Relic Hunter respawns. * When Wyrm spawns, engage him. He likes to blind you and turn off your truesight, and REALLY loves to kick you out of his room. * When you're booted out of the room, re-up your truesight if needed, and re-locate the Wyrm. * You'll probably need to be Tier 5 or 6 to be able to out-damage Wyrm's regen from when you're re-locating him after getting booted. * When the Wyrm dies, you'll get an Archaic Scale Archaic Scale Type forgeable, extra flags none You must have 42 EQ points to wear this item. Affects move multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) Affects mana multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) Affects psyche by 150. (Base) Affects damage roll by 200. (Base) Affects hit roll by 200. (Base) Finding the Temple # Before you start, "cast create", "get mush", "cast preserve mush". You'll want this later. # Enter the tree to enter Buried In Sands. Recommend NOT killing the Relic Hunter. # Your goal is to find the one room in Buried In Sands that will/may transport you to the Ancient Temple. When you enter the correct room, you'll see the message "The beautiful faerie buzzes by your ear." # Wander the Sands. # When you see "The beautiful faerie buzzes by your ear.", stop moving, "drop mush", and "c mount". # Whenever you see that Buzzes message, there's a short delay, and you'll either get kicked back to the beginning of Buried In Sands (about 70% chance) or transported to the Ancient Temple (about 30% chance). THE CHANCE TO GET KICKED OUT is why you want to both drop a mushroom and cast mount. # If you get kicked back to beginning of Buried In Sands, scan and wander. When you see your mount in the Scan, go to that room. If the faerie doesn't buzz by your ear (she doesn't always do it!!), continue wandering and re-enter the room until she does. # Repeat steps 2-7 (except re-dropping more mushrooms and casting mount) until you're transported to Temple. # The reason you ALSO drop a mushroom is because it lasts longer - if your mount despawns or is killed, the mushroom can still mark the correct room (since the faerie doesn't always buzz). Makes it easier to find in future visits. Ancient Temple There are two objectives in Ancient Temple: Acquire the Rank items (optional), and Pray To the Gods. Praying to the Gods (Volcano and Merchent access) # You will need Beautiful Scale, Ancient Tiki Doll, and Jaguar Soul in your inventory the first time (and only the first time) you complete this. # From the entrance of Temple, go west, down, and all south. # Spam "pray to yuchai" until all 3 statues accept # When all three accept your prayers, type "kneel statue" to be transported out. # IF YOU WANT THE MERCHENTS, IMMEDIATELY WALK WEST. Merchents will be covered later. # Open and loot the chest to get the Amulet Made from Decaying Bone. Claim it and store it, you'll need it MUCH later. # After you've stood in the room with the chest for about 5 seconds, Ishida will spawn, congratulate you, and give you access to the Volcano. Rank Forgeables # Somewhere in the temple, the Ishida's Army opponents spawn. They spawn one after another once you've entered the room, they do NOT show up in Scan. # When you kill the Major, the Lt. Colonel will spawn momentarily after. This will continue, going from Major to Lt. Colonel to General to Prince to King to Ascended. Each one you kill will give you a Rank forgeable. # Expect to be Tier 6-7 or higher to beat all of these guys. The Prince in particular is nasty, due to his damaging midround. You can use Kush to help yourself out, if needed. # Once you've beaten Ascended, no more ranked guys will spawn. You examine A Royal promotion: Rank of Lt.Colonel carefully. Object 'royal rank promotion lt.colonel colonel pin' is type forgeable, extra flags no-gift no-auction, extra2 flags none. You must have 3 EQ points to wear this item. Affects moves by 500. (Base) Affects mana by 500. (Base) Affects hp by 500. (Base) You examine A military promotion: Rank of Major carefully. Object 'royal rank promotion major pin' is type forgeable, extra flags no-gift no-auction, extra2 flags none. This symbol grants enhanced aptitude with weapons. You must have 15 EQ points to wear this item. Affects armor class by -200. (Base) You examine A Royal promotion: Rank of Prince carefully. Object 'rank royal promotion prince pin' is type forgeable, extra flags no-gift no-auction, extra2 flags none. You must have 127 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hp regeneration by 125. (Base) Affects psyche by 20. (Base) Affects mana multiplier by 0.07%. (Base) You examine A Royal promotion: Rank of King carefully. Object 'royal rank promotion king pin' is type forgeable, extra flags no-gift no-auction, extra2 flags none. You must have 130 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hp regeneration by 125. (Base) Affects mana multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) Affects hp multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) Affects move multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) You examine A military promotion: Rank of General carefully. Object 'royal rank promotion general pin' is type forgeable, extra flags no-gift no-auction, extra2 flags none. You must have 130 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hp regeneration by 125. (Base) Affects armor class by -200. (Base) You examine A Cosmic promotion: Rank of Ascended carefully. Object 'cosmic promotion pin rank ascended' is type forgeable, extra flags no-gift no-auction, extra2 flags none. You must have 105 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 1200. (Base) Affects hp multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) Affects move multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) Affects mana multiplier by 0.30%. (Base) You can also find The Boogeyman and The Architect in here, once you've beaten The Ascended. They have unique drops, as well. The Architect's Stop-Watch Type armor, worn on about, extra flags no-quest Armor class is 10. This symbol grants enhanced aptitude with weapons. You must have 37 EQ points to wear this item. Affects psyche by 150. (Base) Affects damage roll by 450. (Base) Affects hit roll by 450. (Base) Affects mana by 1200. (Base) Affects moves by 1200. (Base) Affects armor class by -200. (Base) The Boogeyman's Bag of Tricks Type armor, worn on neck, extra flags no-quest Armor class is 10. You must have 27 EQ points to wear this item. Affects armor class by -200. (Base) Affects psyche by 150. (Base) Affects damage roll by 450. (Base) Affects hit roll by 450. (Base) Affects mana by 1200. (Base) Affects moves by 1200. (Base) Volcano Once you've gained access to it, Volcano is located north of the Shaman. There's a lot to do in Volcano, but the primary goal is to beat the 5 bosses behind the monoliths, and then beat the final boss, Typhon. Each monolith is opened by answering a riddle, which is written on the monolith in Welsh. The faerie translates some, but the room progs are a bit buggy, so she may not translate them all. You may also need to kill the bosses in a specific order. To answer a monolith's riddle, you need to type "say You are a monster" or "say You are monster". Meteorites can also be found in here. Pick them up and claim them when you see them, you'll want them later. The following equipment can be acquired in Volcano: Scorpion's Sting Type armor, worn on medal, extra flags loyal no-locate, extra2 flags vis-to-maker. This item is crafted from demonsteel. Armor class is 1000. This ancient item invokes the power of the beast. You must have 18 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 125. (Base) Affects hit roll by 150. (Base) Tiny Demon Imp Type armor, worn on floating, extra flags loyal no-gift no-gate Armor class is 0. This powerful item allows its wearer to shear through armour without difficulty. You must have 34 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hit roll by 425. (Base) Affects psyche by 100. (Base) This one's interesting - it grants Vorpal, but isn't a weapon. If it works (I haven't tested), it allows you to use non-Vorpal weapons as if they were Vorpal, which can open up your options a bit for arsenal. Ishida's Destructive Essence Type armor, worn on artifact, extra flags none This item is crafted from demonsteel. Armor class is 100. This ancient item invokes the power of the beast. You must have 24 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hit roll by 150. (Base) Affects damage roll by 200. (Base) It's interesting that this takes the Artifact slot. Opens up some extra IQP and Forgeable strategies for when you draw a crappy one. Hideous Scale Type forgeable, extra flags no-spell no-gift You must have 4 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 32. (Base) Affects hit roll by 35. (Base) Affects move multiplier by 0.07%. (Base) Merchents (Steels and Black Market items) Once you've beaten Typhon, you can trade in Meteorites and Meteorite Fragments that you find in the Volcano to the first Merchent (the one you didn't rescue) for Chaos and Balance points. When you're aligned Good, he'll give you Balance Points. When you're aligned Evil, he'll give you Chaos Points. Some items cost either, but some specifically require Balance or Chaos points. You can "say list" to view his list of steels, "say steel" to purchase one, and "say black market" to view his list of black market items (weapons, armor, forgeables). Steels cost 150 chaos/balance points (Perfect Steel costs 200). The rest of his items are reflected in his list: ]>************Welcome to Ishida's Black Market************<[ ]>*****----------------------------------------------*****<[ ]>***:= ((Jewel((Of))Balance)): 100 Balance Points =:***<[ BALANCE POINTS ]>***:= ((Jewel((Of))Chaos)) : 100 Chaos Points =:***<[ CHAOS POINTS ]>***:= The Leprechaun's Lucky Charm : 75 =:***<[ ]>***:= _\|/The Puppet-Master's Strings\|/_ : 75 =:***<[ ]>***:= ]>Fallen Angel<[ : 75 =:***<[ CHAOS POINTS ]>***:= Anti-Gravity Suit^: : 75 =:***<[ ]>***:= ]>*A Diamond Stud*<[ : 75 =:***<[ ]>***:= .x(Cassandra's Golden Feather)x. : 75 =:***<[ BALANCE POINTS ]>***:= ]>Field Marshal<[ : 75 =:***<[ CHAOS POINTS ]>***:= Blade of the Heavens : 75 =:***<[ BALANCE POINTS ]>***:= Gravity- : 50 =:***<[ ]>*****----------------------------------------------*****<[ ]>************Welcome to Ishida's Black Market************<[ Note: Anti-Jewels are not listed, but are purchasable. Stats are as follows: Jewel of Balance Type armor, worn on special, extra flags no-gift no-sacrifice no-quest Armor class is 100. This item increases your awareness of your surroundings. You must have 61 EQ points to wear this item. Affects armor class by -750. (Base) Affects psyche by 420. (Base) 100 Balance Points Jewel of Chaos Type armor, worn on special, extra flags no-gift no-sacrifice no-quest Armor class is 1000. This items grants the ability to detect lesser creatures. (detects Mobs) You must have 60 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 450. (Base) Affects hit roll by 450. (Base) 100 Chaos Points Anti-Jewel of Balance Type armor, worn on special, extra flags none Armor class is 100. This items grants the ability to detect lesser creatures. (detects Mobs) You must have 61 EQ points to wear this item. Affects psyche by 420. (Base) Affects armor class by -750. (Base) 100 Balance Points Anti-Jewel of Chaos Type armor, worn on special, extra flags none Armor class is 1000. This item increases your awareness of your surroundings. You must have 60 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 450. (Base) Affects hit roll by 450. (Base) 100 Chaos Points Leprechaun's Lucky Charm Type armor, worn on special, extra flags nodrop Armor class is 10. This item increases your awareness of your surroundings. You must have 3 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 35. (Base) 75 Points This item can be quested, including wear location Puppet-Master's Strings Type armor, worn on piercing, extra flags none Armor class is 0. This ancient artifact grants its wearer the power of the third eye. You must have 22 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 200. (Base) 75 Points Grants the "Third" command, a global 'where' command. Fallen Angel Type armor, worn on bodyart, extra flags no-gift no-auction Armor class is 0. This items grants the ability to detect lesser creatures. You must have 20 EQ points to wear this item. Affects hit roll by 150. (Base) Affects damage roll by 150. (Base) 75 Chaos Points Worn on Mastery Slot - be warned! Ishida's Anti-Gravity Suit Type armor, worn on special, extra flags loyal no-locate no-quest no-gate Armor class is 0. Affects base move by -3000. (Base) Affects base mana by -3000. (Base) Affects base hp by -3000. (Base) 75 Points Used for Training Gear (like the Tattered items from Arena). Diamond Stud Type armor, worn on ear, extra flags no-locate no-gift no-auction Armor class is 0. This ancient item allows its wearer to move at supernatural speed. You must have 23 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 150. (Base) Affects hit roll by 150. (Base) 75 Points Cassandra's Golden Feather Weapon, worn on wield, extra flags none This item is crafted from demonsteel. Damage is 170 to 225 (average 197). This powerful item allows its wearer to shear through armour without difficulty. You must have 218 EQ points to wear this item. Affects parry chances by 2. (Base) Affects dodge bypass chances by 2. (Base) 75 Balance Points Field Marshal Type armor, worn on medal, extra flags keep loyal no-locate no-gift no-sacrifice no-auction no-quest no-gate This item is crafted from demonsteel. Armor class is -1000. This ancient item allows its wearer to move at supernatural speed. You must have 26 EQ points to wear this item. Affects damage roll by 175. (Base) Affects hit roll by 175. (Base) 75 Chaos Points Note that the base AC is negative, meaning it's detrimental! (unlike bonus AC, where negative AC is good) Blade of the Heavens Weapon, worn on wield, extra flags loyal no-locate, extra2 flags special_forge. This item is crafted from demonsteel. Damage is 186 to 220 (average 203). \\>v^V[ccccc|| Blade of the Heavens v^>v^>v^>v^>>>> is a minor spell weapon. This weapon has been imbued with the power of dispel magic. This powerful item allows its wearer to shear through armour without difficulty. You must have 26 EQ points to wear this item. 75 Balance Points 20x Gravity Type forgeable, extra flags none Affects base hp by -200. (Base) Affects base mana by -200. (Base) Affects base move by -200. (Base) This is a FORGEABLE, used like (and used on) item like Tattered Gear and the Anti-Grav suit. 50 Points Lounge Located in town, the Lounge is mostly useful for the Bounty Hunting quest. The Lounge can only be entered during a certain part of the day, and once you've entered it, you're stuck in there for the remainder of your Mirage Timer, unless you accept a new Bounty. There is a VIP Pass sold somewhere in the Lounge that gives unrestricted access to it, and Blasphemy can be found in here, selling both Kush and Haze. Bounty Hunting To get a bounty, head North (hidden exit) and East from the Lounge Entrance. You'll encounter the sherriff(sic). Type "getbounty", and you'll receive a Bounty Quest and be kicked out of Mirage Island. A bot will spawn somewhere in the world, which you'll need to hunt down, mort, and use the "capture" command on. Once you've acquired your mark, a bright "B" will appear next to your name on the who list. Anyone can find you and kill you to steal your Bounty, so be careful! To turn it in, re-enter Mirage Island, re-enter the Lounge, and head North, East, North to find the Warden. Type "collectbounty" here to receive 10-15 chaos/balance points and be kicked (again) from Mirage Island. Bounty Hunting is repeatable, but if you fail to collect a bounty within an hour or two you will LOSE chaos/balance points, so do them with caution!